Sky and Field
by tea1991
Summary: Nó đứng lặng im giữa dòng thành phó tấp nập chỉ để suy nghĩ về chuyện của nó và anh.   PS: Đừng hỏi tại sao xưng America là nó, lí do chủ xị đang lậm Thùy Ngôn Vô Dụng và Harry Potter bản dịch của Lý Lan. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**Fic này là kỉ niệm một năm viết fic của tớ, Thật ra, fic chính thức là Melody - Alone cho Koninon (nhưng cp này không phổ biến nên mình ko up). Nếu ai đã từng coi Melody - Alone thì bố cục nó cũng như thế, nhưng mình có gạch ngang cho dễ nhìn. Và sẽ có phần Field cho Iggy. Tuần sau tớ sẽ bắt đầu học sáng chiều, nên chuyện viết fic sẽ bị hoãn lại. Nên ai có theo dõi blog hay là fic VKS của tớ thì đừng có hối nha, Nếu trong 3t tớ mà complete đc chap 18 thì tớ sẽ up chap 15, còn ko thì chịu khó đợi nha. :) Mình thiệt cảm ơn nhiều lắm đó. Cảm ơn những ai đã theo dõi fic tớ từ hồi ĐMB, NTT, ITL, và cả VKS cùng những chuyện dịch của tớ nữa. **

**P.S đã post cái review của ILT lâu lắm rùi, nên định hum nào sẽ ra bản full. **

**P.S 2: Fic này cảm giác chưa đạt lắm, xem xong đừng ném dép tớ tội nghiệp. Còn nữa, đây thật ra là quà Valentine, nhưng bữa đó mình cảm nên ko up được mà câu đến bây giờ lun.**

**P.S 3 H có ai rảnh rỗi ko, làm beta dùm tớ 2 chap cuối của DAC 10, 11 nha. Tại up bên O rùi, mà còn nhìu lỗi chính tả, chưa sửa xong. Ai làm được thì PM mình bên VNS hay FB hay đây cũng được. Mình cần một beta cho DAC, một cho Behind the Mask nhưng làm ko công đó nha, bạn nào thấy thích thì PM mình. Chỉ có BTM là có thể mình cộng rep được thôi.Nên ai sớm mình nhận hà, còn bạn nào ... thì mình xin lỗi nhiều lắm.  
**

**P.S 4: Ai ko biết couple Koninon cũng đừng tò mò, cảm ơn. :)**

**Mình ko phiền mấy bạn đọc fic nữa đâu. Mà các anh là của sensei, mình ko sở hữa bất kì thứ gì.**

**Warning: Fluff, hay quỳnh dao, hay hàn quốc gì đó chẳng biết. Nhưng coi xong đừng xách dao đi chém là OK. **

**Rate: K  
**

* * *

_Bầu trời trong trẻo_

_Nó hỏi thế giới này_

_Tươi đẹp hay xấu xí_

Nó không nhớ ngày đầu tiên gặp anh, người thay đổi cả cuộc đời nó, là ngày nào. Nó chỉ nhớ ngày đó là một ngày trời trong và xanh lắm. Mùi cỏ mới cũng rất thơm và cái màu xanh lá đó trải dài ra vô tận. Mình nó đứng ở giữa thế giới rộng lớn ấy cùng với bạn thỏ. Đôi mắt xanh mãi nhìn lên trên cao, tự hỏi nó sẽ đứng mãi nơi này mãi sao. Một mình nó ở mảnh đất rộng lớn này sẽ rất buồn. Và đó cũng là lúc anh xuất hiện.

Lúc đó nó nhìn anh rất lâu. Nó tự hỏi tại sao anh lại vĩ đại và cao lớn đến thế. Nó và anh đứng đó mà bóng anh có thể bao phủ cả cơ thể bé nhỏ của nó rồi. Mái tóc vàng cát cứ như chiếu sáng dưới ánh nắng. Đôi mắt xanh lá như đang nổi bật giữa cánh đồng xanh. Và nó biết anh đến đây cũng giống những người khác thôi, cũng muốn tìm những vùng đất mới. Nhưng không hiểu sao nó lại cảm thấy anh rất thân thiện và gần gũi với nó. Anh thường đến thăm nó lắm, có lần anh rất vui vẻ nhưng cũng đôi khi trông anh rất buồn bã. Nó muốn hỏi, nhưng lúc anh cười và xoa đầu nó thì nó quên hết cả. Anh nói với nó nhiều thứ lắm, nhưng chắc là giờ nó không còn nhớ gì cả. Nó chỉ biết lúc đó nó rất vui.

Bẵng đi một thời gian, anh không đến với chơi với nó nữa. Nó cũng không buồn mấy vì có nhiều anh khác cũng đến chơi với nó nữa. Có một anh tóc vàng dài buộc lại phía sau, mà mãi sau này nó mới biết đó là kẻ thù của anh. Mắt anh ấy màu xanh dương và đậm hơn mắt nó nhiều lắm, làm nó liên tưởng đến hồ nước đằng sau khu rừng. Anh đó cũng đối tốt với nó như anh, nhưng có gì đó ở anh mà anh ta không bao giờ có được. Cảm giác lúc đó mơ hồ lắm vì nó vẫn còn là đứa bé ba bốn tuổi. Nó chỉ biết nó thích ở bên anh mắt xanh lá nhiều hơn anh mắt xanh dương.

Sau đó có một cuộc chiến giữa hai anh, mà chiến lợi phẩm chính là nó. Anh mắt xanh dương dùng nhiều thứ để lấy lòng nó lắm. Nó cũng thích những thứ đó nữa, đặc biệt là đồ ăn thì rất ngon. Nhưng không biết vì sau khi anh mắt xanh lá ngồi khóc nó cảm thấy rất buồn và chỉ muốn khóc theo mà thôi. Và đó cũng là lúc thay đổi cuộc đời nó. Số phận nó mãi gắn liền với anh.

Ngày hôm đó, anh ôm nó vào lòng. Bàn tay vỗ về để đưa nó vào giấc ngủ. Ấm áp lắm. Từ khi được sinh ra đến giờ, nó chưa biết cảm giác ấm áp là thế nào. Ngồi bên đống lửa buổi tối cũng ấm lắm, nhưng không thể so sánh với hơi nóng nhè nhẹ tỏa ra cơ thể anh. Mi mắt nó khép hờ lại và chìm sâu vào giấc ngủ. Khi ngủ nó vẫn mơ thấy trên đầu nó bầu trời xanh lơ nhàn nhạt cùng những đám mây trắng đang trôi bồng bềnh. Phía dưới là đồng cỏ xanh rộng lớn. Nhưng giờ nó không còn cô đơn nữa, vì nó đã có anh. Nó đã có England bên cạnh mình.

* * *

_Bầu trời cứ mãi xanh_

_Nó tự hỏi bảo vệ_

_Là tốt hay không tốt_

Nó đã lớn và trở thành một cậu bé bảy tám tuổi. Mắt nó màu xanh lơ như da trời và tóc nó vàng như đồng lúa mì vậy. Nó đẹp tựa như vùng đất của nó, America. Nó đang ngồi trên cánh đồng mà ngày trước nó gặp anh ở đó. Giờ nơi đó đã có dân cư sinh sống, đã có những trang trại trải dài mọc lên. Màu xanh dương và xanh lá vẫn cứ như thế. Nhưng anh không bên cạnh nó. Anh có rất nhiều thứ phải lo chứ không thể nào ở bên nó mãi được.

Ánh mắt nó dõi ra thật xa, đến cái nơi mà lần nào anh về cũng đi ngang. Nó mong tìm gặp hình bóng anh. Ngày nào nó cũng đợi đến gần trưa và các cô phải kêu nó về ăn. Hôm nay nó cũng đã được nhìn thấy anh. Anh đến mang rất nhiều thứ đến cho nó, trà, bánh trái và cả sách. Anh đến bên cạnh và xoa đầu nó. Anh mỉm cười và sẽ nắm chặt lấy bàn tay bé nhỏ của nó, dẫn nó về nhà. Tối anh đặc biệt nấu ăn cho nó. Dù tất cả những món đó rất khó nuốt và trà cũng đắng nữa, nhưng nó muốn anh cười. Thế nên nó cứ ăn và uống hết những thứ trên bàn. Sau đó anh dạy nó học. Nó rất thích nghe giọng lẫn những bài giảng của anh. Trang sách là cả thế giới rộng lớn mà nó chưa từng thấy qua, từ những gì nơi đáy biển sâu đến bầu trời cao vợi ngoài kia. Và nó quyết tâm học thật giỏi và lớn thật nhanh để đưa anh đi khắp mọi nơi. Sau khi học xong, anh sẽ ôm nó vào lòng và dỗ nó ngủ bằng những câu chuyện về hoàng tử và công chúa.

"Và sau đó công chúa-"

"England, anh muốn trở thành ai trong chuyện cổ tích ạ?" Nó hỏi anh, đôi mắt xanh lá dịu dàng nhìn nó.

"Sao em hỏi vậy?" Anh tò mò.

"Anh trả lời em trước đi." Nó khăng khăng.

"À, anh thích làm hiệp sĩ." Anh cười một mình. "Hiệp sĩ có thể đi cứu công chúa."

"Vậy em muốn làm anh hùng," nó nói.

"Tại sao? Anh hùng đâu có trong truyện cổ tích đâu. Anh hùng cũng giống như hiệp sĩ à?"

"Tại em thấy công chúa thì đã có hoàng tử cứu rồi. Còn hiệp sĩ khi gặp nguy hiểm thì ai sẽ cứu ạ? Nên em nghĩ mình sẽ mang đến… cuộc sống hạnh phúc mãi mãi về sau cho hiệp sĩ. Giống như truyện cổ tích của anh vậy đó." Nó không thấy, nhưng nó biết mặt mình giờ đỏ lắm. Đôi mắt xanh trong trẻo nhìn lên anh. "Thế có được không anh England?"

"Ừ," anh mỉm cười nhìn nó. Lần nào đến đây, anh cũng rất buồn. Nó không biết ở nước anh, có ai làm anh cười hay không? Nhưng nó biết rằng anh sẽ vui hơn khi ở bên cạnh nó. Anh ôm nó vào lòng và thì thào câu gì đó nó nghe không rõ. Nó nhắm mắt lại và rúc đầu vào ngực anh. Hơi ấm từ người anh tỏa ra cũng giống như lúc nó còn nhỏ vậy. Mùi hương dìu dịu tỏa ra từ người anh, một chút mằn mặn mà anh gọi là vị biển. Và giờ nó đủ lớn để hiểu, nó đã biết cảm giác này gọi là gì. Là cảm được người khác yêu thương và bảo vệ. Anh hôn lên trán và chúc nó ngủ ngon.

Nó ngồi dậy và nhìn anh, mỉm cười. Nó hôn lên vết thương được băng lên trán và cũng nói câu đó với anh. Lúc nào đến nhà, anh cũng người đầy vết thương cả. Nó biết rằng thế giới ngoài đó chắc hẳn là nguy hiểm lắm. Nó chui rúc vào lòng và cảm nhận tim anh đang đập từng nhịp một. Nó nghĩ ở ngoài đó chắc hẳn có nhiều thế lực xấu xa đang muốn làm hại England của nó. Chưa bao giờ như lúc này, nó muốn rằng mình có thể cao thật nhanh, lớn thật nhanh để có thể theo anh ra ngoài đó và trừng trị hết những tên làm hại anh. "Anh có thể dẫn em theo được không, England?" Nó thì thầm.

"Không được, America. Em còn nhỏ quá." Anh đặt cằm lên mái tóc nó. "Anh hứa lần sau anh sẽ trở về sớm hơn và mang cả quà về cho em."

"Vâng." Nó trả lời, tay níu lấy áo của England. Nước mắt từ khi nào rơi trên khóe mắt. Nó sợ anh sẽ bỏ nó lúc nó đang ngủ, và lần nào cũng như thế. Sáng ra và nó không còn thấy anh ở đâu nữa. Nó sẽ lại cô độc nơi đất nước rộng lớn này. Nó khao khát tình yêu thương, sự bảo vệ từ anh, từ gia đình duy nhất của nó ở trên đời này. Nó muốn anh mãi ở bên nó và nó hứa rằng nó sẽ là người mang đến cho anh thứ người lớn gọi là hạnh phúc, hạnh phúc mãi mãi về sau.

* * *

_Bầu trời đầy khói_

_Tình yêu tựa_

_Thiên đường hay địa ngục_

Chẳng mấy chốc nó đã trở thành cậu thanh niên cao lớn. Thân hình rắn chắc cùng với nước da nâu bóng. Mái tóc vàng thơm mùi nắng và đôi mắt xanh dường như đẹp hơn nhiều. Nó giờ đây đã không còn là một thằng bé hay khóc lóc cần có người ở bên nó mỗi ngày. Nó đã có thể ngủ một mình mà không còn sợ những con ma quỷ đến dọa bắt nó. Nó đã có thể điều khiển công việc của một đất nước, dù nước đó chỉ là thuộc địa của anh. Nó đã trưởng thành và thay đổi nhiều lắm, nhưng có những thứ không thay đổi bên trong nó. Và nó bắt đầu nghĩ rằng tình cảm của nó không đơn giản là giữa anh trai và em trai.

"Nè, nghe nói Lily thích cậu đấy." Thằng bạn nói với nó.

"Thích?" Nó hỏi. "Mà thích là gì?"

"Cũng không biết. Nghe người lớn nói tim cậu đập thình thịch và người nóng lên khi gặp ai đó, là cậu thích người đó."

"Nếu cậu có cảm giác với một người con trai thì có phải kì lạ không?" Nó mạnh miệng hỏi. Từ nhỏ chẳng ai dạy nó thế nào là thích, kể cả anh. Nó chỉ biết rằng các cô người hầu rất tốt với nó, bạn bè xung quanh và cả dân làng cũng tốt với nó. Thế có phải là thích không? Vậy những người đó người có nóng lên hay thậm chí tim đập thình thịch khi gặp nó không? Chắc là không rồi. Nhưng có một điều nó biết rằng, nó vẫn như hồi nhỏ, rất muốn gặp anh, rất muốn anh ở bên nó. Nó thật lòng đã chán cảnh nhìn anh đến thăm nó được vài ngày rồi khi quay lại thì người anh đầy vết thương lắm rồi. Nó theo thói quen ngày nào cũng ra đứng ở bến cảng đợi anh. Tim nó đập nhanh khi nhìn thấy con tàu quen thuộc cập bến, nhưng rồi đôi khi nó ngồi thất vọng cả một ngày dài khi biết con thuyền đó không phải của anh.

Thằng bạn trố mắt nhìn nó rồi thì thầm vào tai, "Đừng nói chuyện này với ai nghe, người ta sẽ nghĩ cậu bị bệnh đó." Nó há hốc nhìn bạn nó. Nó không biết thế có kì lạ không, nhưng nó tin thằng bạn. Vì nó thấy ngoài đường chỉ có nam nữ dắt tay nhau đi dạo, nam nữ cưới nhau. Chứ nó chưa bao giờ nghe nói rằng nam với nam cưới nhau cả. Vậy thì tình cảm của nó đối với anh là thứ bệnh hoạn ghê tởm sao. Có phải nếu nó gặp anh lần nữa và nó thu hết can đảm để nói rằng nó thích anh, thì anh sẽ tránh xa và không bao giờ gặp nó nữa không. Nếu kết cuộc là như thế, thì nó sẽ giữ mãi cảm giác này trong lòng để anh mãi đến bên nó và xem nó như thằng em trai.

Nói đến anh, dạo này nó không biết anh có gặp chuyện gì hay không? Nhưng anh dường như trở thành một con người khác hẳn. Anh không còn yêu đất nước nó như trước đây. Mà thay vào đó là những điều lệ khắc khe, những thuế má vô lý áp đặt lên người dân nó. Mỗi ngày trôi qua là nó lại nhận được thêm một công văn về những khoản thu mới mà nó phải nộp về cho mẫu quốc. Người dân của nó cũng là người dân của anh, nó là cũng là người em mà anh từng rất tự hào. Nhưng tại sao giờ đây anh lại đối xử với nó như vậy? Anh là người duy nhất trên đời mà nó kính trọng và yêu thương, nhưng đã đến lúc nó phải làm những gì một quốc gia cần phải làm. Người dân nó muốn tự do, và nó cũng thế. Nó biết mình cần làm gì.

* * *

_Bầu trời đầy máu_

_Giành độc lập_

_Là cao cả hay thấp hèn._

Bầu trời không còn màu xanh nữa mà thay vào đó là màu xám xịt của những đám mây mưa. Mặt đất cũng không còn những ngọn cỏ xanh rờn mà thay vào đó là màu nâu của đất bùn. Mùi thuốc súng nồng nặc vương trong không khí. Nó đứng đấy cùng với đoàn người áo xanh phía sau lưng. Nó đang chĩa súng về phía người nó từng yêu thương. Nhưng anh đã không còn là người anh trai từng yêu thương và chăm sóc nó nữa. Anh giờ đây chẳng khác nào một kẻ thua cuộc.

Anh đứng nhìn nó với đôi mắt xanh lá quen thuộc. Anh mắng nó ngu ngốc, mắng nó trẻ con khi nó nói rằng thứ nó và người dân cần chính là độc lập. Nó không muốn làm em trai anh nữa và nó muốn li khai khỏi anh. Nó không còn là thằng bé America hay vòi vĩnh và khóc nhè nữa. Nó có thể bảo vệ nó và cả người dân nó. Thậm chí nếu anh muốn, nó sẽ là người bảo vệ anh. Mắt anh long lên sòng sọc và rồi anh lao đến nó với mũi lê hướng thẳng vào người nó.

"Ta không cho phép."

Cây súng văng lên trời rồi rơi xuống. Và anh chỉ cần một nhát thôi cũng đã kết liễu mạng sống nó.

"Ngươi rõ ràng còn quá yếu, đồ ngu!"

Mưa vẫn rơi xối xả trên mảnh đất ngày xưa anh gặp nó. Nếu chết ở đây thì cũng tốt thôi. Nơi bắt đầu cũng là nơi kết thúc. Tuy vậy nó vẫn còn lo cho người dân của nó. Nếu nó chết đi thì không còn ai lãnh đạo họ. Nhưng nó tin rằng người trên đất quật cường này sẽ tìm ra người thích hợp để tiếp tục con đường đã chọn.

"Làm sao ta có thể bắn ngươi… ngu ngốc…"

Điều nó không ngờ là anh lại nói câu đó. Cây súng rơi xuống, nước bắn lên tung tóe. Anh quỳ sụp xuống đất, một tay che lấy mặt.

"Chết tiệt! Tại sao lại có thể như thế. Khốn kiếp!"

"England… Ngày xưa anh từng rất vĩ đại." Bây giờ câu nó nói chỉ có bấy nhiêu. Trước mặt nó là mưa hay là nước mắt anh cùng nó đang rơi. Khi nhỏ nó từng hứa rằng sẽ là người mang đến hạnh phúc cho anh. Nếu cả thế giới này có bỏ rơi anh thì nó, đất nước bên kia địa cầu vẫn sẽ chào đón anh. Và bây giờ, ngay cả nó cũng đã bỏ rơi anh.

Nhưng anh đừng lo, một ngày nào đó, nó sẽ lại quay về với anh. Nó sẽ thực hiện lời hứa ngày nhỏ. Nó sẽ mang lại hạnh phúc cho anh và là người mang lại nụ cười cho anh. Nó sẽ che chở bảo vệ cho anh giống như ngày nhỏ anh làm thế với nó. Và nó sẽ không bao giờ để ai làm anh bị thương. Những ngày vui vẻ của hai người sẽ trở lại, không còn bao lâu nữa đâu. Nhưng những điều ước đó sẽ chỉ được thực hiện khi nó làm chủ thế giới này, phải không anh.

"Cảm ơn, England." Cảm ơn anh vì tất cả.

* * *

Bầu trời đã xanh trở lại

Nó hỏi cô đơn

Là tốt hay xấu

Nó đứng một mình giữa thành phố tấp nập. Tự dưng hôm nay anh hùng như nó không biết phải làm gì. Nó chán ngấy những giấy tờ đầy chữ, nó không muốn ngồi nhà một mình chơi game, nó cũng không muốn đi đến tiệm hamburger quen thuộc. Nó, America, chỉ muốn dành thời gian đứng ngắm nhìn thành phố này thôi, ngắm nhìn thành quả của nó cùng người dân. Mọi thứ đã thay đổi quá nhiều. Từ một quốc gia chẳng có tên tuổi gì bên kia thế giới, nó đã trở thành một cường quốc vĩ đại mà ai cũng khiếp sợ. Đi đâu nó cũng có người vây quanh, đi đâu nó cũng tươi cười, cũng kết bạn với người ta. Nhưng nó làm bao nhiêu chuyện rốt cuộc chỉ muốn che giấu cái quá khứ, hiện tại và cả tương lai đen tối mà nó phải gánh trên vai.

Nó mỉm cười, chắc là cuộc đời nó gắn với chữ cô đơn có phải không. Từ nhỏ nó đã một mình thì lớn lên cũng như thế, dù có thời gian một người từng đến bên nó. Nhưng nó lại làm tổn thương người đó chỉ để tìm một con đường riêng. Lúc đó, một thằng nhóc vừa mới lớn như nó vẫn chưa hài lòng với thực tại, nó ghét chuyện bị anh chèn ép. Nó muốn nhiều hơn thế, như nó muốn anh trở thành của nó chẳng hạn. Thế là nó và người dân nó đứng lên giành độc lập, công bố li khai ra khỏi mẫu quốc. Khi đứng nhìn anh khóc, nó từng hứa với mình là khi nào nó trở thành một người vĩ đại, một anh hùng trên thế giới này, nó sẽ trở về với anh.

Nó bắt đầu học cách lãnh đạo một đất nước thật sự, xây dựng một quốc gia của sự tự do và công bằng. Nó tiến về phía Tây để mở rộng lãnh thổ của mình. Nó mở ra một cuộc cách mạng công nghiệp và dần vượt qua cả nền công nghiệp tiên tiến của anh lúc bấy giờ. Nhưng thử thách vẫn chưa chấm dứt. Nó phải đối mặt với cuộc Nội chiến đầy máu lửa, nhưng cuối cùng tất cả đã qua. Và trong hai cuộc chiến trang thế giới, nó buộc anh phải từ bỏ vị trí tối cao và nợ nó một khoảng tiền lớn. Nó khiến đất nước anh lâm vào tình trạng kiệt quệ vì gì chứ. Nó chỉ muốn anh mắc nợ nó, khiến anh phải hằng ngày gọi điện cầu xin nó gia tăng viện trợ cho người dân anh. Nó biết rằng mối ràng buộc đó giữa nó và anh chẳng là gì cả. Vì khi trả hết nợ, anh và nó cũng sẽ chẳng còn liên lạc gì với nhau.

Và đúng như thế, mọi khó khăn đã qua và anh chẳng còn liên lạc gì với nó. Dù cho đôi lần nó ghé thăm đất nước anh, nhưng anh chỉ tiếp nó hoa loa rồi mắng nó này nọ. Nó cũng chỉ ngồi nghe cho có. Nó thừa nhận rằng mình thèm nghe giọng anh, nhưng không phải giọng lúc này. Và nó biết anh không hề thay đổi, từ ngoại hình đến tính cách lẫn sự thiếu tôn trọng đối với nó. Ngay cả khi nó đã trở thành một quốc gia hùng mạnh nhất trên thế giới này, anh vẫn mắng nó như một đứa con nít vẫn không hiểu chuyện. Nhiều lúc ở một mình, nó thường nghĩ về mối quan hệ của nó và anh: mẫu quốc – thuộc địa, đồng minh, con nợ - chủ nợ và giờ là gì? Nó cũng không rõ. Nhưng dù là gì thì nó biết rằng, trong lòng anh nó vẫn là một đứa trẻ con, một đứa trẻ đáng ghét đã cãi lời anh, một đứa trẻ làm tổn thương chính người mà nuôi nó lớn lên. Phải rồi, nó đã tìm ra câu trà lời, anh ghét nó, đúng không?

Đôi mắt xanh dõi lên bầu trời cao rộng, mái tóc vàng sáng lên trong nắng chiều. Tự dưng nó thèm trở thành một đứa trẻ để được nằm trong lòng anh, để được nghe anh kể chuyện, để nhìn anh cười. Nhưng thời gian chẳng ai có thể quay ngược lại, kỉ niệm sớm muộn rồi cũng sẽ nhạt mà thôi. Cũng giống như mảnh đất này ngày xưa nó gặp anh, chỉ toàn cỏ xanh, nhưng bây giờ không còn một chút cỏ nào nữa mà thay vào là một màu đen của mặt đường trải nhựa. Nhưng bầu trời vẫn còn đó, bầu trời mãi xanh cũng giống như tình yêu của nó dành cho anh, không bao giờ thay đổi. Nó dù là một cường quốc đi chăng nửa thì trong người nó vẫn mang chút America của ngày xưa. Một America bé bỏng luôn đòi anh ôm ấp, một America trẻ con luôn muốn được nghe anh giảng và cùng anh chơi lính gỗ, và cả một America ngang bướng, luôn làm trái ý anh. Nhưng dù cho nó là America nào, thì nó vẫn sẽ yêu anh. Nó vẫn khao khát bảo vệ anh, khao khát giữ anh bên cạnh và làm anh mãi hạnh phúc. Có lẽ là điều ước quá xa vời nên suốt đời này nó cũng vẫn sẽ cứ đứng một mình giữa bầu trời như thế.

Môi hé nụ cười, ừ, nó là anh hùng và nó chấp nhận. Chẳng phải nó luôn miệng nói muốn anh hạnh phúc hay sao. Và nó nên mừng vì anh sẽ hạnh phúc khi không có nó bên cạnh. Nó vẫn mong anh, người bên kia địa cầu, mãi tươi cười dù người mang đến nụ cười đó không phải nó.

Mây đen ùn ùn kéo đến, những giọt mưa đầu tiên bắt đầu rơi trên áo. Nhưng nó cũng chẳng buồn đi tìm chỗ trú mưa. Nó nhắm mắt lại, tận hưởng chút lành lạnh đang thấm qua da thịt. Nó thầm ước nước mưa cũng sẽ tẩy sạch đều óc nó và kéo đi những kí ức không vui luôn dằn vặt nó đi, chỉ còn những hồi ức tốt đẹp giữa nó và anh. Nhưng đứng một hồi, hình như nó không còn cảm thấy mưa đang rơi nữa, nhưng nó vẫn nghe thấy tiếng mưa.

Nó chầm chậm mở mắt ra…

"Thằng ngốc, cậu đâu còn là thằng nhóc bảy tám tuổi thích tắm mưa nữa đâu? Sau cậu lớn rồi mà cứ bắt tôi lo cho cậu vậy?"

Nụ cười của nó tươi như nắng đang chiếu xuyên qua những áng mây đen…

Nó ôm lấy anh

Ôm lấy đồng cỏ trước mặt

"Vậy tôi đồng ý để anh lo cho tôi suốt đời. Anh thấy sao, tôi không chấp nhận phản bác đó nhá."

Và mặt đất đã bắt đầu xuất hiện những ngọn cỏ non đầu tiên. Bầu trời sẽ không còn phải sợ cô đơn một mình nữa. Vì nó đã có đồng cỏ xanh bên dưới.


	2. Chapter 2

_Đồng cỏ xanh  
Thằng bé hỏi  
Thế giới này  
Đẹp hay xấu_

Hắn ngồi bên cửa sổ, đôi mắt xanh lá đẹp đẽ nhìn xuống phố xá đông đúc nơi những đứa trẻ năm, sáu tuổi đang chơi đùa trong khi cha mẹ chúng đang bán trái cây trên đường. Hắn mỉm cười vu vơ khi nghe thấy tiếng cười rộ của lũ trẻ. Làm trẻ con chắc hạnh phúc lắm, vì không phải lo lắng gì ngoài chuyện ăn ngủ và cả học. Bỗng dưng, cảm xúc từ đâu ùa về đầu óc trống rỗng của hắn. Hắn cũng là trẻ con nhưng hắn không được hạnh phúc như chúng. Ngày đầu tiên khi hắn được sinh ra, hắn chỉ đứng một mình chơ vơ giữa vùng đất đầy gió. Mái tóc vàng dính đầy bùn đất, và đôi mắt xanh tựa như đồng cỏ dưới chân. Hắn cũng đã từng vô tư cười đùa và có rất nhiều bạn. Nhưng bạn hắn không phải là người, mà là những con thú nhỏ trong rừng. Những người bạn bốn chân trung thành, không bao giờ nói dối hắn nhưng tiếc rằng, hắn sẽ không bao giờ được gặp lại như những người bạn thế nữa.

Rồi chẳng bao lâu, đất nước nhỏ nhoi này cũng bị những cường quốc để mắt đến. Những cuộc chiến liên tục diễn ra, hắn, một quốc gia nằm giữa biển khơi phải tự đứng lên mà lãnh đạo người dân. Trong đôi bàn tay bé nhỏ đầy đấy và cát chỉ có một cây cung và vài mũi tên thô sơ nhưng cũng góp phần bảo vệ đất nước. Dù có đôi lần, những cuộc đấu tranh của người dân thất bại, kết cuộc là máu nhuộm đỏ những ngôi làng. Già trẻ lớn bé đều bị giết sạch. Mùi tanh của máu lẫn mùi của tro tràn ngâp trong không khí. Họ đã chết, còn hắn chỉ biết chạy vào rừng mà trốn như một con thỏ nhút nhát. Hắn trốn sau gốc cây, trèo lên những ngọn cây cao, để màu xanh của cái áo choàng rách bươm hòa lẫn vào màu lá. Hắn sợ, và hắn khóc. Hắn sợ phải chết dù hắn biết rằng chết có lẽ cũng là giải thoát cho số kiếp này của hắn. Chết có thể giải phóng hắn khỏi tương lai nặng nề mịt mù phía trước.

Nhưng khóc thì khóc, suy nghĩ tiêu cực thì suy nghĩ tiêu cực, hắn vẫn đứng lên mỗi lần vấp ngã như thế. Những người bạn tiên, những người có rất nhiều phép thuật, đã dạy hắn rằng những lần mà hắn thất bại thì hắn sẽ học được rất nhiều. Hắn là một đứa trẻ ngoan, là một đứa trẻ vâng lời, và hắn ghi nhớ câu nói đó trong đầu: "Phải biết đứng lên mỗi khi thất bại".

Dần dần, hắn cũng đã học được cách tự bảo vệ mình. Cung tên thay bằng những lưỡi kiếm đơn giản. Cái áo choàng xanh lá cũng được thay bằng chiếc áo màu xám xịt. Hắn không cần trốn, và không phải trốn nữa. Hắn không phải là một đứa bé năm, sáu tuổi dễ bắt nạt như xưa. Hắn đã đánh đuổi được Denmark và giành lại phần lãnh thổ vốn có của mình. Độc lập tự do mà hắn đang nắm trong tay đã phải đánh đổi bằng bao nhiêu nước mắt và xương máu. Nhưng bằng cái giá nào đi nữa, hắn cũng đã có một bài học cho riêng mình. Nếu hắn mạnh thì sẽ không còn kẻ nào bắt nạt nữa.

Và sau bao nhiêu thế kỉ trôi qua, hắn giờ đã thành một cậu thanh niên. Mái tóc vàng ánh dưới nắng sớm và đôi mắt xanh đẹp đến nỗi ai cũng phải trầm trồ khen ngợi. Thân hình hắn tuy mảnh khảnh nhưng những đất nước khác đều biết rằng hắn không phải là một kẻ dễ bắt nạt. Trên người hắn, lúc nào cũng mặc một cái áo màu đỏ. Hắn chọn màu đỏ, vì không phải hắn thích màu đó, cũng không phải vì người ta khen hắn oai phong khi khoác cái áo đó lên người. Chỉ vì màu đỏ đó cũng tựa màu máu, và khi hắn giết người nào đó, nếu máu họ có bắn vào áo, hắn cũng sẽ không thấy. Lúc đó, hắn không phải kinh tởm về những tội ác mà mình đã gây ra. Những giọt máu từ thanh kiếm sắc ngọn cứ mãi chảy xuống, hết năm này qua năm khác, từ thế kỉ này sang thế kỉ khác. Tội ác cũng theo đó mà ngày càng chồng chất, nhưng lại đem đến cho đất nước này vô số của cải.

Hắn của ngày nay quả thật đã khác xưa rất nhiều. Hắn đã trở nên mạnh mẽ, đã học tập được những kinh nghiệm quý báu từ những lần vấp ngã. Và hắn cũng đủ lớn để suy nghĩ nhiều điều. Và hắn có thể trả lời cho suy nghĩ lúc nhỏ của mình. Thế giới này giống như một vũng bùn nhơ mà hắn là con thú đã bị kẹt trong đấy không bao giờ rút chân ra được. Con người không còn giữ nguyên bản chất mà chỉ lừa đảo và lợi dụng nhau. Kẻ mạnh bắt nạt kẻ yếu. Qúy tộc dựa trên danh nghĩ để bốt lột người dân. Tất cả những thứ xấu xa đó đang ở dưới cái tên vương quốc Anh hào nhoáng. Mà vẻ hoa lệ bề ngoài đó được đổi bằng máu và máu.

Đối với hắn, ngay cả sự sống, thứ cao đẹp luôn được người ta tâng bốc, là một thứ đáng tởm. Có những người sống vì bản thân mình nhưng lại có những người lại sống vì kẻ khác cần họ. Nhìn những đứa trẻ bên dưới đang chơi đùa, chúng nó là nguồn sống ba mẹ chúng. Người vợ cùng các con là động lực sống của người chồng, giúp ông ta có thể tiếp tục sống dù có bao nhiêu khó khăn phía trước, và ngược lại cũng thế. Nhưng còn hắn? Khi đã sinh ra, hắn đã không thể sống vì người khác, tệ hơn ngay cả lý do để vì bản thân mình mà tiếp tục sống hắn cũng chẳng có. Hắn sống vì trách nhiệm, trách nhiệm buộc hắn phải duy trì đến ngày hôm nay.

Một cuộc đời nhàm chán cứ bám lấy hắn, hắn đang đợi cái gì chứ? Hắn từng chờ một người có thể giúp cuộc đời hắn tươi đẹp hơn, giúp hắn tin vào cuộc sống này. Đôi mắt xanh thôi nhìn những đứa trẻ mà chuyển sang nhìn bầu trời rộng lớn. Bầu trời đang âm u, mây đen trải dài che mất đi ánh sáng của mặt trời. Ừ, chắc là vô vọng rồi, sẽ không có người nào có thể làm chỗ dựa cho một tên thối tha như hắn. Hắn kéo màn lại, làm căn phòng trở nên tối hơn. Cuộc đời hắn sẽ mãi thế này, sẽ mãi tăm tối và không có đường thoát.

_Đồng cỏ xanh rờn  
Gió lộng  
Em đến bên đời_

Căn phòng sáng sủa với một khung cửa sổ thật to để có thể nhìn thấy bên ngoài. Bầu trời hôm nay trong vắt và không gợn mây. Gió lùa vào khung cửa thổi tung mái tóc vàng óng lên. Bàn tay nhẹ nhàng chỉnh lại mái tóc. Đôi mắt xanh lục bảo không nhìn ra bầu trời mà chuyển sang đứa bé có mái tóc vàng nằm gọn trong lòng hắn. Màu vàng đó không tươi màu tóc hắn, nhưng lại làm hắn nhớ đến những cánh đồng mùa thu hoạch. Bàn tay nhỏ bé kéo lấy áo hắn. Hơi ấm nhè nhẹ cứ từ thằng bé, đứa em của hắn, tỏa ra làm hắn cảm thấy ấm áp. Gương mặt bé bỏng dựa vào vai hắn mà ngủ ngon lành.

Đứa bé ấy là thiên thần, còn hắn là ác quỷ. Đó là những điều hắn cảm nhận được khi lần đầu tiên hắn nắm lấy tay em. Từ đó đến giờ, chưa ai nắm lấy tay hắn cả, bàn tay dơ bẩn đã giết không biết bao nhiêu người. Nhưng tại sao em lại cười khi nắm lấy nó. Nụ cười của em tựa như ánh sáng giữa bầu trời đang u ám ở đất nước hắn. Nó tươi đẹp và khiến người ta có cảm giác ấm áp, khiến người ta hi vọng đến cái gì đó tốt hơn đằng sau con đường hầm đen tối. Còn những người bên cạnh hắn thì chỉ cười để cố tình nhịn hắn mà thôi. Nhưng với em, nụ cười đó là xuất phát từ sự trong sáng và chân thành.

Bàn tay vuốt ve lấy tấm lưng, siết chặt cơ thể bé nhỏ đó hơn nữa như thể đó là một vật quý báu. Làn môi khẽ đặt lên mái tóc tơ mềm mại. Em giờ đây là tất cả đối với hắn. Hắn sẽ cho em một cuộc sống tốt đẹp, cuộc sống mà ngày nhỏ hắn từng mong. Em sẽ không lo bị ai xâm lược vì đã có hắn bảo vệ. Em cũng chẳng phải lo về kinh tế hay tài chính, vì đã có sự đầu tư từ chính mẫu quốc. Về xã hội, người dân hắn cũng là người dân của em, hắn sẽ yêu thương họ như chính người dân của hắn. Em sẽ chẳng lo vấp ngã trên đường đời chông gai vì đã có hắn ở đằng sau nâng đỡ. Hắn sẽ biến em thành vùng đất kiểu mẫu, của sự bình đẳng và tốt đẹp. Em sẽ là vùng đất mơ ước của hắn, và chỉ một mình England này. Em sẽ ở mãi với hắn…

Phải không, America?

Hắn thì thầm vào lỗ tai thằng bé, dù có lẽ em cũng chẳng nghe được.

Em sẽ có cuộc sống hạnh phúc mãi mãi về sau, em có biết không, giống như trong những truyện cổ của hắn vậy. Hạnh phúc. Mãi mãi về sau.

_Đồng cỏ xanh mướt  
Hạnh phúc  
Rốt cuộc là gì?_

Hắn dạo bước trên con đường đầy đất. Đồng cỏ xanh mượt được dần thay thế để xe ngựa tiện đi lại. Những cây con hôm nào nay đã cao hơn rất nhiều. Hắn hít một hơi thật sâu, như để mùi cỏ, mùi lúa mì tràn đầy vào phổi. Đôi mắt xanh tựa hai viên ngọc ngước nhìn lên trời. Bầu trời của vùng đất này vẫn không thay đổi, chỉ là cao và xanh hơn mà thôi.

Hôm nay đến ngày mà hắn đến thăm em. Hắn biết rằng America rất trông hắn, hắn cũng thế, cũng muốn được gặp em và muốn nhìn thấy em cười. Chỉ cần có thế đó, thì bao nhiêu buồn bực mà hắn đang đối diện cũng sẽ biến mất. Từ đằng xa, hắn đã nhìn thấy cái bóng của đứa trẻ quen thuộc ngồi đợi hắn ở gốc cây. Hắn vẫy tay và thằng bé đứng dậy và chạy đến bên, rồi vòng tay ôm chặt lấy người hắn.

"England, anh đi lâu quá." Thằng nhóc tóc vàng cọ cọ đầu vào bụng hắn tựa như con mèo đang làm nũng. Hắn nghiến răng một chút, vì lúc nãy em chạm vào vết thương của hắn. Nhưng hắn lại mỉm cười và cố không cho em thấy biểu hiện đau đớn lúc bấy giờ, vì hắn biết em sẽ hỏi hắn này nọ. Em là một đứa trẻ thông minh, nhạy cảm và biết quan tâm đến người khác. Và hắn sợ rằng em lại lo lắng cho hắn và có cớ ép hắn ở lại cùng em. Trong khi chuyện đó là hoàn toàn không thể.

"Về thôi," Hắn nắm tay em, và chỉ về phía căn nhà xinh đẹp không xa đằng trước. Ánh mặt trời chiếu rọi trên bãi cỏ xanh và dịu dàng chiếu sáng gương mặt tươi cười của em. Hắn tự nhiên cảm thấy lòng mình dịu lại, bao nhiêu gánh nặng ưu phiền cũng tan biến. Đó là những gì hắn cần trong cuộc đời này phải không? Nụ cười của một thiên thần bé nhỏ.

Tối đến, hắn đích thân xuống bếp nấu cho em ăn và để lại một đống bừa bộn, đen thui trong bếp cho những cô hầu gái dọn. Nhưng không phải vì thế mà món hắn nấu không ngon. Nếu không ngon thì tại sao em lại ăn hết và còn cười rất tươi cơ chứ. Hắn nhìn em ăn hết rồi lại đem sách ra mà dạy em học. Em tiến bộ rất nhanh, những thứ mà hắn dày công nhiên cứu cả chục năm trời, em lại có thể nắm bắt được chỉ trong chưa đầy vài tiếng đồng hồ. Khi em mệt, hắn bảo em lên giường và để em ngồi trong lòng tay hắn. Em rất thích thế và lập tức đem một cuốn truyện cổ tích đến cho hắn.

"…Và hai người sống hạnh phúc mãi mãi về sau."

"Tại sao lại là mãi mãi? Em thấy lúc nào truyện cũng kết thúc với câu đó." Em tròn mắt ra hỏi hắn.

"Vì hạnh phúc mãi mãi về sau là mơ ước của tất cả mọi người." Hắn cười. Và mơ ước đó thật hão huyền phải không. Làm gì có thứ gọi là hạnh phúc mãi mãi về sau trên đời này.

"Tại sao lại là mơ ước ạ? Chẳng phải chúng ta đều có thể thực hiện được điều đó sao?" Em rời khỏi lòng hắn và đứng lên giường. Trông em lúc này còn cao hơn hẳn nữa. Đôi mắt xanh sáng chói như bầu trời nhìn vào mắt hắn. "Em sẽ mang đến cho mọi người sống trên đất nước này hạnh phúc. Hạnh phúc mãi mãi về sau."

Hắn mỉm cười. Em đúng là trẻ con, có nhiều thứ trên đời này em còn chưa hiểu hết được, America à. Có nhiều thứ phải trao đổi mới có được, không tiền thì cũng bằng xương máu. Hắn có được ngày hôm nay là nhờ người dân đã yêu thương và sẵn sàng vì hắn mà hi sinh. Hắn có được em cũng nhờ vào máu mà họ đã đổ ra. "Ừ, anh tin em." Hắn không thể nào phá vỡ lòng tin của một bé con được. Như thế quá độc ác với em. Cũng như nói với một đứa bé rằng tiên răng hay ông già tuyết là không hề có thật. Khi nào em lớn, em sẽ hiểu thôi.

Em sà vào lòng hắn, tay vòng lấy hắn. "Nhưng mà, England ơi… Hạnh phúc là gì?"

"Anh cũng chẳng biết." Hắn cười. Đó là sự thật, không phải ai cũng có thể định nghĩa được hạnh phúc. Hay vốn dĩ thế giới này có nhiều điều mà con người có đến chết vẫn không hiểu được thế là gì. "Có lẽ khi người ta rất vui, không ưu phiền, người ta nghĩ mình hạnh phúc."

"Vậy… ở bên em anh có cảm thấy hạnh phúc không?" Đôi mắt xanh nhìn lên mắt hắn, như thầm ước rằng câu trả lời mà hắn sắp nói là 'Có'.

"Có." Hắn cười.

"Thật sao?" Em lại ôm chầm lấy hắn, môi hôn lên má hắn. "Em cũng rất hạnh phúc khi ở bên England."

Tay hắn vuốt lấy lưng em, nhỏ nhẹ thì thầm vào tai em. "Thôi, đến giờ ngủ rồi."

Em ngoan ngoãn nằm xuống. Tay bấu chặt lấy áo ngủ của hắn. "Khi nào anh lại đi ạ?"

"Mốt." Hắn nói, nhưng thật ra là sáng nay hắn lại phải đi sớm nữa rồi.

"Có thật không?" Em thì thầm.

"Thật. Ngủ ngon, America."

"Ngủ ngon, England." Em mỉm cười rồi lại nhanh chóng đi ngủ mất. Bàn tay vuốt lấy những sợi tóc mềm mượt. Hắn thật có lỗi với em, lại nói dối em lần nữa. Nhưng nếu hắn không làm thế, em sẽ không để cho hắn đi. Đừng buồn nếu thức dậy em lại không thấy England này. Chỉ là hắn đang đi bảo vệ hạnh phúc của em, chỉ là hắn đang đi chiến đấu với những tên muốn mang em đi ra khỏi tay hắn. Và hắn cam đoan rằng em sẽ mãi an toàn và không cần lo nghĩ gì về thế giới bên ngoài.

Hãy ngủ ngon thiên thần bé nhỏ vì đã có hiệp sĩ đứng phía sau canh chừng giấc ngủ cho em.

_Đồng xanh ngả vàng  
Chim trong lòng  
Không thể hót?_

Hắn quay về cũng là lúc em trở nên cao lớn, cao còn hơn hắn nữa. Mái tóc vàng sáng chói dưới ánh nắng, đôi mắt xanh như bầu trời buổi sớm, không chút rợn mây. Em giờ đây là mẫu quốc gia mà ai cũng mơ ước. Còn hắn, hắn cảm thấy mình đã không còn như xưa. Hình dáng lẫn vẻ bề ngoài của hắn vẫn như thế, thậm chí hắn biết rằng mình đang ngày một già thêm. Không chỉ thế, cảm giác của hắn đối với em cũng thay đổi, đã lâu không còn cảm giác bình yên khi ở bên em nữa. Mà thay vào đó là sự khó chịu đến mức không giải thích được cứ dâng lên trong người hắn. Bực bội cứ bóp chặt lấy bao tử hắn khi em cứ cãi lời hắn, nông nổi, tự làm theo suy nghĩ riêng của mình. Tim lại cứ đập nhanh hơn mỗi lần hắn thấy em cười, nụ cười mà ngày trước từng bao lần làm hắn cảm thấy yên tâm. Mặt hắn lại đỏ lên và không muốn nói chuyện với em cả ngày khi chính mắt hắn thấy em đi chơi với cô gái gần nhà dù biết rằng sáng mai hắn lại đi xa.

Hắn hiểu rằng em cũng đã thay đổi quá nhiều, không còn là America hiền lành, nghe lời nữa. Em giờ đây đã trưởng thành và đang dần định hướng con đường riêng cho mình. Và hắn biết rằng con đường đó sẽ không có bóng dáng của người anh phiền phức như hắn. Một ngày nào đó em sẽ bỏ rơi hắn, sẽ quay lưng với hắn như thế giới này. Cuộc đời của hắn sẽ quay trở về với bóng tối vô tận như trước đây. Nụ cười, hơi ấm, và cả những lời nói sẽ mãi không tồn tại nữa.

Hắn đã từng nói muốn em mãi ở bên cạnh hắn, mãi là của hắn. Cho nên hắn không thể nào chấp nhận được chuyện một ngày nào đó em sẽ rời xa hắn. Và hắn sẽ làm mọi giá để giữ em lại. Hắn ban ra những luật lệ hà khắc để kìm hãm sự phát triển của đất nước bên bờ đại dương. Ngày cứ trôi quá và luật lệ cứ thế mà chất đống. Hắn nói gì về chuyện đó, hắn nói để bảo vệ em. Những làm ăn thất bại thì những lô hàng hóa đó lại đẩy về phía em giải quyết với giá cắt cổ. Hắn bảo với cậu bé đang tức giận rằng, vì chúng ta là anh em. Bao nhiêu lí do để biện minh cho chuyện làm xấu xa của hắn, và em vẫn chấp nhận chuyện đó. Hắn nghĩ rằng cuối cùng những kế sách của mình đã có hiệu quả. Em đã trở về một America như ngày nào, một America luôn ngoan hiền. Không chỉ có bao nhiêu đó thôi, hắn viện cớ để thường xuyên tránh mặt em. Hắn bảo rằng hắn không có thời gian, nhưng kì thực hắn rất rảnh rỗi. Chỉ là hắn không muốn những cảm giác lo lắng, sợ hãi cứ đan xen nhau mỗi lần hắn gặp em. Với hắn, trốn tránh lẫn đặt ra những luật điều hà khắc là thứ mà hắn cho rằng tốt nhất để bảo vệ em lúc này đây. Và cũng tốt cho bản thân hắn nữa.

Nhưng nào hắn có hiểu, một con chim bị nhốt trong lồng thì khao khát điều gì nhất? Với đôi cánh rộng, nó khao khát tự do, nó khao khát được trở về với bầu trời bao la. Nhà nó ở kia, ngôi nhà mà xanh dương nhàn nhạt chứ không phải là một cái lồng sắt lạnh lẽo. Và em, thiên thần của hắn cũng thế. Thiên thần có cánh và thiên thần sẽ bay đi, trả lại nơi này một màu đen u tối. Lạnh lẽo. Mãi xa…

_Cỏ cây ngã rạp  
Xám xịt  
Chim tự do  
Cất cao tiếng hót_

Hắn đứng trên bãi đất trống cùng với cây súng và để mặc cơn mưa xối xả làm ướt áo hắn, làm cay mắt hắn. Tất cả đã thay đổi, thay đổi quá nhiều đến mức hắn không dễ dàng chấp nhận. Chẳng còn cái màu xanh dương quen thuộc hay cái màu xanh lá hi vọng mỗi khi hắn gặp em. Tất cả chỉ còn màu xám, màu xanh của áo em và màu đỏ của áo hắn. Chẳng còn nụ cười rạng rỡ mà thay vào đó là con mắt căm thù. Đôi mắt xanh chĩa súng và nhìn vào hắn, em không cần nói hắn cũng biết. Em cần tự do. Chẳng còn mùi cỏ mới cắt thơm nhè nhẹ, mà thay bằng mùi thuốc súng tỏa ra từ người em.

Thay đổi…

Hắn đã lớn nhưng quả thật hắn vẫn chưa học được một điều. "Không có gì là mãi mãi." Hay có lẽ hắn biết rõ nhưng chỉ vì hắn không chấp nhận.

"Này, England…"

"Rốt cuộc tôi vẫn muốn tự do."

"Tôi không còn là một đứa trẻ, cũng không phải là em trai của anh nữa."

"Từ giờ tôi sẽ ly khai khỏi anh."

Hắn trơ mặt ra mà nhìn em tay cầm cây súng run run. Bầu trời trước mặt tựa như đang run chuyển nhè nhẹ. Hắn lao về phía trước. Mũi lao hướng thẳng về gương mặt quen thuộc. Nước cùng bùn bắn lên tung tóe đằng sau mỗi bước chân của hắn. Em đưa súng ngang ngực, một hành động ngu ngốc. Đôi mắt dường như đang dịu lại mà nhìn hắn. Em là thằng ngốc, thằng ngốc. Tại sao không đưa mũi lê ra mà một nhát đâm thẳng vào ngực hắn. Thế mới gọi là giành tự do giành độc lập. Em có hiểu chiến tranh là phải giết chết đối phương hay không. Phải rồi, trước giờ em luôn an toàn trong vòng tay hắn mà. Chẳng có gì có thể làm hại em được. Nhưng nếu em đã chấp nhận độc lập tức là em phải chấp nhận những nguy hiểm mà ngày trước hắn từng gặp. Vậy thì America à, đây là điều cuối cùng em phải học… Đừng nên khinh địch. Đừng đặt tình cảm trong tình huống thế này.  
Mũi lê chĩa thẳng vào em. Trong hơi thở hồng hộc, hắn nói, "Ngươi rõ ràng vẫn còn quá yếu, đồ ngu!"

Mưa vẫn không ngừng rơi…

Ngẫm lại, có phải hắn là người vô dụng nhất trên thế gian này không. Xét về phương diện anh trai, hắn lại đi chĩa súng vào em mình. Em là người hắn yêu quý nhất và cũng là người hắn tin tưởng nhất. Hai người tuy không hề có mối quan hệ máu mủ nhưng dường như có sợi dây vô hình nào đó đang trói cả hai lại. Và hắn nhẫn tâm cắt đứt sợi dây đó sao? Xét về phương diện kẻ thù, hắn lại khinh địch, và đặt quá nhiều tình cảm vào đó. Hắn cứ chần chờ và không đưa ra được quyết định sáng suốt. Hắn đợi em tỉnh ngộ và quay lại với hắn. Nhưng rốt cuộc mọi chuyện thành như thế này đây. Bản năng của một người anh bảo hắn hãy buông súng xuống. Thằng em bé bỏng đã lớn và hắn không thể nào giữ em bên mình mãi được. Nhưng hắn lại là mẫu quốc, hắn phải giết những kẻ đứng lên chống lại hắn. Hắn phải trừng phạt kẻ nào dám phản bội hắn. Giết chết một người nhưng lại là tấm gương để răn những đứa em còn lại của hắn. Thế chẳng phải tốt sau.

"Làm sao ta có thể ra tay được chứ.. ngu ngốc…" Buông cây súng xuống. Đầu gối chạm vào đất bùn. Nước thấm vào vải. Lạnh ngắt. Lạnh như con tim hắn bây giờ vậy.

"Chết tiệt! Tại sao lại vậy chứ! Khốn kiếp!" Hắn lấy tay che mặt mình. Dòng nước nóng hổi. Tiếng nấc nghẹn. Tiếng cười giấu phía sau. Sau bao nhiêu thế kỉ trôi qua, cuối cùng hắn cũng đã khóc sao? Thật nực cười. Hắn, một đế quốc hùng mạnh, phải quỳ xuống trước mặt một thuộc địa và lại còn khóc. Rốt cuộc chỉ vì cái tình anh em chết tiệt mà hắn lại làm ra những chuyện đáng xấu hổ. Sau bao nhiêu năm, sau bao nhiêu cuộc chinh chiến, trái tim hắn vẫn là trái tim của một thằng nhóc con yếu đuối sao. Hắn hận bản thân mình.

"England… Lúc đó… anh thật vĩ đại." Em gọi tên hắn, nhưng hắn vẫn không thể nào ngẩng mặt lên. Hắn không có can đảm nhìn vào mắt em. Em đang khinh miệt hắn, phải không?

"Cảm ơn."

Tim hắn bất chợt giữ một nhịp. Đôi mắt xanh nhìn lên bầu trời. Mưa vẫn cứ rơi. Tầm tã. Tấm áo xanh quay đi, để mặt hắn một mình lạc lõng giữa một màu xám xịt, xám xịt như cuộc đời hắn. Thiên thần cuối cùng cũng đã bay đi, bay thật xa.

Thiên thần ơi, nếu hắn nói rằng, hắn yêu thiên thần nhiều lắm. Hắn xin thiên thần tha thứ. Thiên thần có tin mà quay lại với hắn không?

Chắc là không.

Đã quá muộn.

_Cánh đồng hoang  
Gió vẫn thổi  
Hắn đi tìm câu trả lời_

Những tia nắng cuối ngày chiếu xuyên qua lớp kính và chạm vào những sợi tóc màu vàng. Đôi mắt xanh xinh đẹp lơ đễn nhìn đâu đó. Bây giờ, hắn đang ngồi trong quán cà phê, một mình ngồi khuấy tách trà. Đôi mắt xanh dõi ra ngoài đường phố đông đúc. Thay đổi quá nhiều, hắn nghĩ. Tay đưa cái tách tinh xảo lên miệng, để cho thứ chất lỏng chan chát đó ngấm vào trong từng kẻ răng. Trà ở đây không ngon, nhưng tạm chấp nhận thì uống cũng được. Hôm nay, hắn phải uống trà ở đất Mỹ, mà theo hắn, người dân ở đây hầu như chẳng biết cách pha trà sao cho ngon nhất. Thật tình hắn, England, cũng chẳng muốn đến cái đất nước này. Chỉ vì hai bên có việc rất phải trực tiếp bàn thảo, và hắn phải đi theo, chứ không, hắn cũng không muốn đến nơi này.

Uống thêm một ngụm trà nữa, để cho cái vị chát cùng mùi hương hòa lẫn cùng nhau. Mùi hương có thể bay đi mất, nhưng cái vị đắng đó vẫn còn vương lại trong miệng. Không biết từ khi nào, hắn lại thích uống trà. Có lẽ vì hắn nghĩ trà cũng có gì đó giống như cuộc đời hắn. Có danh có tiếng, rồi tất cả cũng bay đi hết. Có gia đình để rồi tất cả đều rời xa hắn mà đi trên con đường riêng. Chỉ còn lại hắn, cô đơn lẻ loi một mình. Một vòng tuần hoàn hả, cô đơn rồi lại hoàn cô đơn.

Môi hắn nở nụ cười đau xót. Hắn nuôi dạy và rồi lại nhìn từng đứa em quay lưng lại với mình. Ừ, đau lắm chứ. Nhưng không hiểu sao, lần chia tay với con người đó là lần hắn đau đớn nhất. Hắn cứ nằm mơ thấy em của ngày nhỏ, hiền lành mà rúc đầu và ngực hắn ngủ no say. Bàn tay bé nhỏ nắm không hết bàn tay của hắn, em chỉ có thể nắm một ngón duy nhất mà thôi. Rồi em lớn lên thêm chút nữa, hắn cùng em chơi trò tập trận. Hắn cầm tay em, tay em lại cầm tên lính gỗ. Tiếng cười giòn vang cả góc nhà. Em thành cậu thiếu niên. Hắn tự hào dạy em cách cầm súng. Nhưng bàn tay ấy đã bỏ tay hắn ra, em không cần bàn tay chở che của người anh nữa. Còn hắn, hắn lại dùng bàn tay ấy để kí những điều lệ làm tổn thương em nhưng lại nói rằng muốn tốt cho em. Trời bắt đầu đổ mưa. Cảnh vật đầy màu sắc nhòa dần thành một màu duy nhất, xám xịt. Em cầm cây súng, chĩa thẳng vào mặt hắn giữa cơn mưa tầm tã. Và rồi hắn thấy mình bất lực quỳ xuống trước mặt em và khóc.

Phải, hắn thừa nhận rằng mình vẫn còn quan tâm em nhiều lắm, quan tâm em hơn cả Canada hay Australia. Dù bây giờ hắn chẳng còn có thể đi cùng em trên một con đường, nhưng lúc nào hắn cũng dõi về em. Những ngày đầu hắn xa em, hắn mong rằng em sẽ thất bại, thất bại để rồi trở về với hắn. Cứ mỗi lần nhận được tin em mắc phải sai lầm nào đó. Hắn mừng, mừng vì em phải ân hận khi rời xa hắn. Nhưng cũng có chút buồn, hắn buồn vì không biết em có xảy ra chuyện gì hay không. Nhưng rồi từng ngày, từng tháng, từng năm trôi qua. Hắn biết mình đã sai rồi, em đã thật sự lớn. Em đã có thể đứng lên mỗi khi vấp ngã, em có thể điều hành cả một quốc gia rộng lớn mà không hề có bất kì trở ngại gì.

Cũng đúng mà, em là một chim trời, chim trời thì phải được tự do. Tự do để rồi bây giờ nó cất cao tiếng hót, mang đến cho mọi người một vùng đất chỉ có công lý. Nhiều lúc hắn thầm nghĩ, nếu em là chim trời, thì hắn có thể là đồng cỏ. Vì đồng cỏ lúc nào cũng ở dưới bầu trời cao rộng mà theo dõi con chim một cách thầm lặng. Đồng cỏ chẳng cần gì cao xa, chỉ cần lâu lâu con chim ấy ghé thăm hắn một lần. Nếu em là con cá bơi tự do trong nước thì hắn là đất bùn. Hắn không muốn là nước, vì dù gì nước là thứ cá cần. Còn bùn đất thì khác, có hay không con cá vẫn sống tốt mà thôi. Thậm chí, nếu cái thứ đất đáng ghê tởm đó đến gần con cá kia, con cá đó sẽ chết.

Ừ, cuối cùng thì sau bao nhiêu năm, hắn cũng đã ngẫm ra được, cuộc đời hắn sống là vì cái gì. Hắn sống là vì em được sống, hắn sống là để nhìn thấy em mãi mỉm cười dù rằng nụ cười đó không là của hắn. Cho nên dù bất cứ chuyện gì xảy ra, cũng hãy bình an, thiên thần bé à.

Hắn nhìn ra ngoài khung cửa, trời bắt đầu âm u, và hắn muốn về khách sạn. Dù có đem dù nhưng hắn không thích bị mắc mưa. Hắn tính tiền rồi bắt đầu hòa vào dòng người tấp nập. Những giọt nước đầu tiên bắt đầu rơi. Lộp bộp. Người ta nhanh chóng chạy đi tìm chỗ núp. Những người Mỹ thật kì lạ, biết rằng trời sẽ mưa mà cũng không chịu đem theo cái dù. Có gì mà khó khăn đâu chứ.

Trong những người hớt hải chạy đến chạy lui để tìm chỗ trú, hắn thấy một bóng dáng quen thuộc với mái tóc vàng như đồng lúa mì đang đứng dưới mưa. Và hắn nhận ra người đó là em. Hắn không hiểu vì sao giữa trời mưa thế này em lại không tìm chỗ trú, em không sợ cảm lạnh sao. Em đã lớn rồi nhưng tại sao những việc nhỏ thế này em cũng không biết làm. Chỉ suốt ngày tự xưng là anh với đưa ra những ý kiến ngốc đến không chịu nỗi. Hắn hít thật sâu rồi bước đến bên em.

"Thằng ngốc, cậu đâu còn là thằng nhóc bảy tám tuổi thích tắm mưa nữa đâu? Sao cậu lớn rồi mà cứ bắt tôi lo cho cậu vậy?"

Nụ cười của thiên thần thật ấm áp…

Cái ôm siết mang đến hơi ấm giữa ngày mưa lành lạnh.

Chạm đến bầu trời, chạm vào thiên thần.

"Vậy tôi đồng ý để anh lo cho tôi suốt đời. Anh thấy sao, tôi không chấp nhận phản bác đó nhá."

Ừ. Chào mừng em trở về, thiên thần, America của hắn.

Cho đến bây giờ, hắn vẫn chưa thể hiểu được hạnh phúc là như thế nào. Nhưng hắn biết hạnh phúc không chỉ đơn giản được định nghĩa là "Khi người ta rất vui, không ưu phiền, người ta nghĩ mình hạnh phúc" giống như ngày nhỏ hắn nói với em. Hạnh phúc còn là khi biết người mình yêu thương an toàn, khỏe mạnh. Hạnh phúc là khi được đứng cạnh người mình yêu thương, trao cho nhau một chút hơi ấm giữa cái lạnh cắt thịt. Hắn cười. Và một điều nữa, không có gì là mãi mãi, ngay cả hạnh phúc cũng thế. Chính vì nó ngắn ngủi, nên người ta mới biết quý và tận hưởng cái ngọt ngào, ấm áp mà nó mang lại. Thế nên hãy biết trân trọng những gì đang hiện hữu ngay trước mắt vì không dễ gì bạn có được nó lần thứ hai.

-Completed


End file.
